Digimon Frontier: The Rise of Deathmon
by Digidestined Rival of Earth
Summary: My idea of what the second season of Digimon Frontier should be like. Set 3 years after the events of Frontier the characters are now teenagers and are called back to save the Digimon from a new threat, Deathmon. Also there are 12 legendary warriors instead of ten.


**Digimon Frontier: The Rise of Deathmon**

_**Hello and welcome to my fourth fanfiction this one is about a boy and a girl who are sent to the Digital World where there meet and befriend the characters from Digimon Frontier and go on adventures with them.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon but I do own my two new OCs Nate Ichigogo and Lily Palimoto.(I just made up these surnames I don't know if they exist or not)**_

**Prologue: Welcome to the Tunnel of Death.**

_**Nate's POV**_

All I can see is thick, heavy darkness. I imagine that I'm trapped in a mystical forest on a fantastical world but my thoughts are interrupted as my mother begins to shout, "Nate, wake up! You're too old to be sleeping in the car; you're nearly fourteen, shame on you!"

My mother has__a strange way of looking at life and she often gives out to me for the most ordinary things, to tell you the truth I never felt any love for her, to me she is just another person who I have to share this interesting planet with.

I don't bother to try to explain to her that I wasn't sleeping that instead I was just closing my eyes so I could get a better view of what I was trying to imagine. Instead I stay silent and look down at the book on my lap, **Five Children and It by E. Nesbit.** one of my favourites, when I was younger every time I was in a playground or park I would run towards the sandpit and search for the Psammead.

I chuckle at the thought and begin to continue reading from where I last left off, I was at the part when the children wished for wings and got stuck in the tower.

I read until I finished the book, after I closed the book I thought off all of the wishes that children had asked for and I thought to myself that if was to be granted one wish I would want it to be, "Adventure, I wish I could go on an amazing adventure where I would made lots of new friends and discover wonderful new creatures." I realised that I had said that aloud, I hoped my mother hadn't heard but my hopes were pointless, of course she heard!

"Nate Ichigogo did I just hear you talk to yourself?" she asked in a fierce tone, normally the questions she asked me were not the kind that had to be answered but I knew by her tone that this was definitely intended to be answered.

"Y-y-yes, I-I-I am very sorry ma'am!" I stuttered, afraid of what was to happen next, my mother hated it when people talked out loud and her punishments for it were often painful or evil!

If any other child got the punishment that I was about to receive they probably wouldn't have cared, some kids would even be happy but for an avid reader like myself the punishment that I got was just about as bad as death.

My mother pulled the car over to the side of the road on one side there was a farm and on the side that we had stopped on there was a lake. As my mother stepped out of the car and began to march over to my door my heart stopped, I was terrified, and all of the possibilities of what was to come next were swirling through my mind.

As my mother opened my door I bent down and grab my book bag as if I knew what was to come next.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" she roared as her body suddenly began to shake and squirm. I was so terrified that I began to cry, I know it may not seem like a big deal for a normal child to cry but in my mother's rules crying was forbidden.

I could now hear that my mother was making strange animalistic sounds and as frightened as I was I couldn't resist but glance at her to see what was happening, I was horrified by the sight, my mother's arms had been ripped open from the inside and clawed arms were sticking out from where her hands had once been, I looked at her torso next and the sight made me physically sick, most of her organs were hanging out from her chest and her small intestine was wrapped around her neck like a scarf as it sprayed blood(I'm not sure if the small intestine contains blood, I'm not good at science so please bear with me as my facts are probably horribly wrong) all over her shoulders and onto the ground beside her, finally I looked at her face or at least what was left of it, her skin had peeled away and only small patches remained behind, what was there beside skin was flesh and bone, as I was looking at her face her eyeballs began to fall out of their sockets and slide down her face onto the ground beneath her. I watched in amazement as two new eyes grew back but they were no ordinary eyes, they were as black as coal and when they stared at you you began to think suicidal thoughts. Suddenly the creature leapt into the air and emerged from the remaining skin.

"Who are you?" I asked as I stumbled backwards at the sheer ferocity of the beast.

"I am Deathmon and you are Digidestined, Digidestined must die!" yelled Deathmon as it hurled a fireball at my face.

I quickly moved my body and managed to save my face from the burns but my right arm got hit full force by the ball of flames.

I winced in pain as I staggered away from the car, "Help!" I yelled at oncoming cars, I was greatly confused as to why none of them were shocked that there was a huge beast capable of shooting fireballs from its arms on the side of the road.

"Why can't they see us?" I demanded as I picked up a thick branch with my left arm, I had seen the branch lying by the side of the lake a few seconds before.

"Because I'm a Digimon and Digimon can only be seen by Digidestined and you are Digidestined, Digidestined must die!" yelled Deathmon as it hurled more and fireballs towards me. I didn't bother to stay around to count how many because as soon as I destroyed the first one with my branch I began to run.

As I running I kept glancing at signs on the roads to see if there was anywhere that would help me get rid of the beast that was following me but all that was advertised on the signs was some place called Murphy's Tunnel, I was reluctant to go there at first but after realising that I was on a highway filled with cars and that my right arm was severely burnt I decided to take my chances in the tunnel.

Just as I was about to enter the tunnel I saw a strange little sign written in Japanese over the entrance, I translated it to say, "Pedestrians take the high road." I was confused at first because all that was in front of me was a tunnel but upon further inspection I saw that there was a flight of stairs leading up to a walkway above the cars. It was awfully dark up there and I hesitated in making my decision but when I heard a high pitched screech coming from behind me and seeing Deathmon stand right behind me I ran as fast as I could up the stairs.

I was quite surprised when I didn't hear footsteps pounding the stairs behind me but then I saw that Deathmon was **flying** above me, it had suddenly sported wings and was heading right towards me.

I ducked just in time for Deathmon to go crashing into the concrete wall behind me. I used the opportunity to run ahead but I didn't get very far because after hearing Deathmon roar in the distance a fireball pierced into my left leg, I glanced up to see Deathmon flying above me once again.

"Digidestined die!" it roared and that was I remember before I blacked out.

Upon opening my eyes I felt the pain in my arm and leg, it was worse than ever before. "Ow!" I exclaimed, I was around to turn into a position that would let me see the severity of the wound when I heard a sound followed by some footsteps coming towards me.

"Hey you're awake, are you okay?" said the voice, I looked up to see that there was two teenage boys standing in front of me, they were practically identical, I realised that the voice had belonged to the boy who was now extending his arm out to me, he was about fifteen years old and he had long raven black hair tied back into a ponytail, he was wearing a blue shirt with the buttons undone and there was a white shirt underneath, his trousers were also blue, I would never admit it to him but I thought he was the coolest guy I had ever seen.

"Who are you? Did you save me from Deathmon?" I asked trying to sound brave but it didn't help I began to cry anyway.

"Hey don't cry, it'll be ok, we'll find a way to heal your leg and arm, I promise!" said the other boy, he had short black hair and he carried a thoughtful smile on his face, he wore a green suit with a white shirt and a red tie, his shoes looked like he had had them for a few years.

"I'm Koichi," he said as he gave me his hand to shake, "and this is my twin brother Koji." he gestured to the boy with long hair.

"I'm Nate!" I said as I shook both of their hands, I could tell that we were going to be great friends.

"Hey I like your shirt." said Koji as he stared at my clothes, I was wearing my black David Bowie tshirt with dark coloured jeans, my shoes were red with white laces and I was wearing my blue "I love Reading!" hat, it fell lightly over my forehead and rested on my short, light brown hair.

"Thanks, I like your clothes too they're awesome! But can I just say that I don't think this the correct time to be talking about clothes, I think we ought to stick to the matter at hand, Deathmon!" I said as I began to walk around, I was still on the walkway in the tunnel and it was quite different, there was pile of rubble and debris everywhere and there was a pipe hanging loose above the small line of cars that struggled to avoid to destruction.

"Where is he?" I asked, hoping for an answer that involved his painful and slow death.

"Well it's kind of a long story, you see..." said Koji as he and Koichi began to tell me the story of how three years ago they had travelled to the Digital World and how they had battled Lucemon alongside their friends, then they explained about Digimon and about how they could turn into them and the different kinds that they had met on their journey next they explained about Deathmon and how they had been having fun in the Digital World with their friends(last week) when suddenly all of the Digimon in the Digital World suddenly felt deathly ill and that the only Digimon that were safe were The Legendary Warriors and they told me about how they had received a message telling them to go to this tunnel where they would the final two Legendary Warriors.

"Final two? But I thought you said there was only ten!" I said confusedly as I sat down between my two new friends.

"That's what we thought but the message said that there was two more, a boy and a girl and about how we would have to save them from Deathmon!" explained Koichi.

"And you think I'm one of the new Warriors, the boy?" I asked, getting excited, going to the Digital World would be exactly what my wish was earlier on that day, it was strange the moment when i thought of that wish was probably only a couple of hours ago but it felt like it had happened a lifetime ago to a completely different person.

"We do!" answered the twins simultaneously, hearing this got me so excited I jumped into the air, despite all of my pain and shouted, "Awesome!"

"Hey, Nate, calm down you have to remember you're not being summoned to the Digital World to have fun and games your going there to help us defeat Deathmon and save the Digital World!" said Koji as he grabbed my arm and pulled me back down to the ground beside him.

"Don't worry Koji, I won't get carried away, I promise!" I assured him as I took off my glasses to clean them off my t shirt.

Koichi was about to tell me about his friend Patamon when suddenly the tunnel was filled with screaming. The twins and I ran over to the edge of the walkway and stared out, there was a girl around the same age as me hurriedly cycling on her bike, we didn't k now what she was screaming for until the roof of the tunnel collapsed and Deathmon reappeared.

"No, please, leave me alone!" yelled the girl as she lifted up her bike and threw it at him, he roared in pain as the bike crashed into the organ that hung from his stomach.

"You idiotic girl!" yelled Deathmon as he threw a row of fireballs at her, I thought she was a goner but suddenly Koji jumped off of our walkway and snatched her away just in time, he dragged her up the stairs towards us and pushed all three of us(Koichi, the girl and me) back into our hiding place.

I landed awkwardly and caused my arm even more pain, I winced in pain and turned around, I was face-to-face with the new girl.

"Hi there," I said trying to hide my tears, this girl was the most beautiful girl in the whole world, she was around the same height and age as me and she had long auburn brown hair, she was wearing a beautiful emerald green dress with a red belt and matching shoes, she had a necklace with a silver Treble Clef on it around her neck. The final thing that I looked as was her eyes, there were definitely her best feature, they were beautiful hazel coloured eyes hidden behind thick glasses with a black frame.

"I'm Nate, and you are?" I asked expecting her to have the most beautiful name to match with her beautiful appearance.

"Hi Nate, I'm Lily!" she said, I was right, she did have a beautiful name. I tried to think of what to say next but all I could do was stare into her eyes and imagine kissing her perfect lips, she told me later on that she was imagining the exact same thing and I believed her because she leaned in to kiss me, I really wanted to lean in and do the same to her but I knew there was serious matters at hand, so I gently kissed her on the cheek and whispered into her ear, "We just met and I really want to kiss you but right now we've got to save ourselves and my friends from that beast!" She nodded and whispered, "We'll continue this later." and returned a kiss to my cheek, we smiled at each other and stood up, when she saw that I was injured she wrapped her arm around me in a helpful way and helped me walk over to Koji and Koichi who were having an argument over what to do, "It's the only thing we can do Koji!" said Koichi as he reached inside his suit and pulled out two objects one was an iPad and the other was a Digivice( I knew this because Koji had shown me his one earlier on today when he was telling me about his adventures) "Guys we're going to open the portal to the Digital World, by doing this we will be putting the whole Digital World in danger, because if we activate the portal that will give Deathmon a chance to come back into the Digital World where he is at his strongest, we've discussed it and it's the only thing we can do right now, you guys are gonna have to hold on tight to Koji and me. 3-2-1!" Koichi pressed the button on his Digivice and suddenly the tunnel and the walkway faded away from us and we were surrounded by a white light. "Close your eyes!" shouted Koji as he gave my good arm a tight squeeze. I did as he instructed and closed my eyes, I only opened them when I smelled death. All around me I was surrounded by dead things, dead trees, dead plants and dead Digimon!

_**So what did you think? Did I introduce romance too quickly? I think I did but I wanted Nate and Lily's relationship to be love at first sight! Please read and review. Oh I would like to apologise for the lack of writing I have been doing I have a reason though, I went on holidays and I don't have a laptop or portably device that would allow me to write so I had to wait until I came back, also I'll probably be starting a lot of new fanfics in the upcoming weeks and I will probably be a bit slow in updating my older ones but don't worry they haven't been forgotten. Oh and one more thing(sorry if I'm getting a bit carried away) do you guys want Zoe and Koichi to go out in this fanfic or Zoe and JP?**_


End file.
